A Neverending Sugar Rush
by Serpentyna
Summary: The Marauders, me and my friends go wild as my own hyperness soars to astounding levels. YAY WEEE! PIXIE STICKS, LICORICE, BATHTUBS, WEREWOLVES, DRAGONS, And MUCH MUCH MORE!
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day when Atlantis Silvers entered the Gryffindor Common Room, carrying a large paper bag. She was not expecting to see the place nearly empty, nor was she expecting her friends to be back form detention so soon. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, T.G. and Serpentyna Silvers all stared back at her as if they had stopped what they were doing checking to make sure it wasn't a teacher before running and hiding fro no good reason each wearing the I-don't-have-a-clue-what-your-talking-about!What-the-hell-are-you-still-staring-at-me-for? Smile they were known for.

"What… did… you… do?" as she walked in farther realizing that the room was in turmoil, chairs were overturned, some of the pillows were just a pile of stuffing. Parchment, ink, quills were floating in the air; and as Atlantis glanced upward she screamed in horror as the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years were dangling from the ceiling with strange expressions of ecstasy on their faces as they carefully followed every fleck of dust that floated past them! " Tyna! You gave them the good pixie sticks?"

She rose and retorted, " No, I saved those for the bath tub!" to which Sirius let out a snort of giggles, alien to his manly appeal. "oops I wasn't supposed to say that!" She laughed helplessly and hung her head against Sirius shoulder(Sirius was still leaning in prayer position near one of the un-torn to bits couches.

"Ok, Would someone mind telling me what the HELL happened in here while I was gone for what…TEN MINUTES!" T.G. hopped up this time and skipped over to Atlantis as if she had just been dosed in alcohol (sniffs pina colada if I'm correct).

"Oh Lanai, Where do you want us to start? We were Hic everywhere!" She slurred the last word.

Tyna came bounding forward, tripped on Sirius fell on top of him, then started giggling again, all before shouting. " Oh, I know. I know! We have a tape!" then, "magical" brandishing a video tape recorder. " There was an island, a dragon, a werewolf ("that's me!" hiccupped Remus, as T.G. squeezed him into a hug.), a mermaid, a bathtub, oh never mind. Just watch it!"

On the video…..

Serpentyna and Sirius were dancing to "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts, I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I shake my little tush on the catwalk" which Remus was singing. Then, they ran off screen, leaving T.G. and Remus and James blowing into the camera lenses and making distorted faces. Then, someone must have picked the camera up because it moved. All we could see was the inside of the portrait hole and every time it swung open the bewildered Gryffindor was given a pixie stick from two apparently drunk Marauders, while the camera holding was snorting and flinging the student into the roof where he was placed under the Confuzzling Charm! The camera went fuzzy for a while and than a very smiley Remus popped up adjusting it so it was clear. Sirius and Serpentyna were once again facing each other, a plate of Oreos and glasses of milk were sitting in the middle. They both started making faces at each other. James, waved his hands between the two, " On your mark, get set, GO!" And the two chugged the milk and tried to fit as many cookies in their mouth without chewing as they could. The rule was that the first person to throw up wins! Of course, Sirius, who is a much heavier drinker than Serpentyna was, he won. (Relax, it was only butter-beer!) Then, Serpentyna rose up, suddenly, and grabbed Sirius' hand, leading him into the girl's dormitories ( dragging him up as the stairs faded into a stone slide.) Remus turned the camera to face him and made a face, then T.G.'s head could be seen, totally smothering Remus, in Kisses. They sat there in their pile of Kisses, while James video taped. T.G. was rubbing them against her face and rolling her eyes at the camera; while Remus was just throwing them up in the air, as if they were money. Screen goes blurry again….

Bathroom door opens….Serpentyna and Sirius are in the bathtub. Tyna's pouring pixie sticks into the tub, the line of which was now over-flowing in sugary dust! It appeared that both were completely naked! They started moving into a kiss, when Remus jumped in and shouted, "Surprise!" Then, T.G.'s voice could be heard saying, " What the HELL?" The camera apparently fell out of James' hands and crashed to the floor making the screen fuzzy, the image of Sirius and Serpentyna smiling, wildly, as if they had just come back from an adventure, was seen picking up the camera, and then the two snogged each other, in what they called " THE PERFECT WAY TO END A VERY STUPID MOVIE!"

Atlantis was silent, but didn't seem at all shocked at the "Movie". " One questions, where did the pillows and quills, and ink come in?"

" Oh, those were like that when we got here?" James said, not even pondering the thought, as his sugar rush was slowing down. Actually, everyone in the common room seemed as though they were slowing down. Atlantis smiled, just waiting for someone to ask-

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Serpentyna Silvers questioned, unenthusiastically.

" knew you'd ask…" She handed everyone Twizzlers, mostly because she hated them herself and wanted to get rid of them. Serpentyna's sugar rush started again, and she opened the bag…. And it started all over again….let's just say……

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf


	2. Chapter 2

" Sirius Black! How the Hell did we get here?" came the voice of a fierce brunette form the darkness. The two were currently extended from the ceiling of a tall tower over a seething pot of a misty concoction of spontaneously added ingredients now taking on a swirly lime green color.

" Well, if we must go over the whole thing!" the ever so handsome Sirius said.

> > > > >> > > > > FLASHBACK> > > >> > > > > > > > 

Serpentyna, the long-legged, green-eyed, fiercely-ecstatic brunette, was in a current state of sugar, scattering almonds around the Whomping Willow, narrowly missing the swinging branches by some miraculous entity, for her furry, bushy tailed friends. Sirius was sitting on the edge having a nice laugh with his best mate, James, when he saw his girl getting whacked around the middle by the Willow. He dashed up and caught the nearest branch, propelling himself into the air, with the swiftest flip of his gorgeous hair. " What are you doing, Tyna?" he shouted.

" Well," started Tyna, innocently. " I was feeding my squirrels, you know how they like almonds. I decided I was bored, so I wanted something to rescue me from something really stupid, like…er…this! Preferably a squirrel, but you will do!"

Just then, a broomstick flew towards them and Sirius jumped on the sun, burned his butt and thought it a good idea to finally board the broomstick. Serpentyna however decided it better to wait for her dream squirrel to come rescue her. _He'll come, you're dreams always come true. Hmm. I hope Janelle doesn't get that acting audition. If she plays my part I'll die. _At this thought, Serpentyna let go and the Willow tensed slightly as if to allow her enough chance to get down. She fell a good distant, before landing with a soft thump into the outstretched arms of a light brown squirrel a nut clenched between his sharp rectangular teeth. She, being larger than it, caused them both to collapse. The squirrel got pissed, gave her Twizzlers™ and attempted to serenade her into following him. She didn't at first, but soon, Sirius came and she dragged him through a hole in the Whomping Willow that was evidently not there a second ago.

> > > > > > > > ENDOFFLASHBACK> > > > > > > > > > > 

"Well, that was as exciting as I hoped!" Serpentyna cried.

" Wait, I've got a plan!" Sirius shouted, mentally pointing his tied up hand in the air. " Do you still have those Twizzlers™?"

" Of course, I hadn't enough time to eat them as I was tied up!" She then shuffled her hands for a few seconds, then recovered a bag , but dropped it into the bubbling liquid. " Oh bugger!"

> > > >5SECONDSLATER> > > > > 

Serpentyna and Sirius were in the common doing..well… random crap that is what people normally do while running on autopilot and a sugar high (for you with sick twisted minds, that was NOT what I meant). You do not want to know how they escaped, it is too… er…. Random……..


	3. Chapter 3

" You know I feel a little faint." Said Sirius, after the first hour of hanging over a pool of strange substance awaiting his fate by evil rabid squirrels.

Serpentyna's face was already red from hanging upside-down, but Sirius could tell she was getting upset. " You…feel….faint?"

" Yes, and slightly heavy like I'm gonna fall at any given moment." replied Sirius, without thinking as usual.

Tyna control her anger. "Good to know….good to know." She turned her head away and sighed. " If all the World was covered in cheese, would I still be a corn chip?" she said softly to herself.

Sirius was about to respond, but a loud eruption from outside the tree alerted his attention. " What the….?" he asked.

A shadow's footsteps came pounding down into the tree trunk. A fluffy-eared, poofy-tailed werewolf came prancing out, not fully transformed but in her normal state, decked out in shorts and a t-shirt and her sexy fuzzy boots. Tyna was unsure of who it was until a silver scar over the figure's eye shimmered in the fire. "ALYESKA!!!"

" Yep, right on cue, eh?" Just then a hoard of squirrels baring machine guns came bounding out of the walls. In one swift movement, Alyeska spun out of the way and jumped to the ceiling. " Are you sure you want to mess with me again?" she shouted, pissed.

She was greeted by unfriendly squeaking to which she raised her left hand above her head. " Don't say I didn't warn you, bakas!" and with that lowered her hand allowing a stream of fire to erupt and an explosion to shortly follow.

The two stunned spectators were cut down and led to the common room, but before the remember what the hell was going on their rescuer had disappeared once more into the oblivion. A howl came from some unconspiculous realm and Serpentyna and Sirius subconsciously said their thank you's..

Well, I told you it was tarded! MWHAWHAHAHAHAHAH IF ALL THE WORLD WAS COVERED IN CHEESE IT WOULD BE THE MOON!!!! property of TG And Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Moony, can you edit my essay for me and make sure it sounds right?" Tyna came bounding over, a pleading spread across her face.

TG glanced up momentarily then looked back down."….No.." But regretted it, when she heard the short intakes of breathe coming from her left. She sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Tyna jumped for joy. "It's my new story!! It's about Sirius."

A mysterious pulse sign appeared on TG's forehead. "I should have known." She said to herself, her fist clenched around the paper. It took one last pleading look from Tyna…

5 minutes later…

TG gazed over the rough draft. A constant giggling kept interrupting her. "Tyna…what are you doing?"

"Huh?" She looked down at her Christmas present. "Playing with my necklace…" She grinned.

TG rolled her eyes. "You do know that's a Time Turner right?"

Tyna nodded. "That is why it is so much fun. I can see three of me at once."

An idea struck TG. She rose and walked to her friend. "Let me see your necklace." Protesting, Tyna took it off.

TG spun the dial six times in a row. The world around them begun to rewind as if they were in the middle of a movie going at incredibly fast paces. Tyna watched in amazement, her eyes flickering back and forth. Time began to slow down until it was at a correct speed. The common room looked slightly different in a way neither could put their finger on. Maybe a different color paint…or a younger look.

The two didn't have much time to look because Tyna got bored and starting flicking the dial in the opposite direction. Time spun forward quickly.

"TYNA!! Don't just switch it. I wanted to see what era we were in."

"Yawn…that was boring."

TG made a grab for the Time Turner, successfully spinning it back.

The Time Turner began to spin madly as the two fought over it. Going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"TG, STOP!"

"NO!"

"WAIT, PLEASE!!" Reluctantly, TG stopped it. Tyna vomited, then grinned. "Okay!" and the battle waged on. Back and forth, back and forth. Many scenes playing back, some of which they recognized. A few choice phrases bubbled to the surface.

A blonde-haired boy, call Haru, flew past. "HA! Look, Runescape! I'm peeing on a wall!"

Another blonde, though this time female came from the same direction. " It'll work people always listen to their butts…"

Then the scary image of a partially transformed werewolf came into view. "WILL YOU TWO QUIT PLAYING AROUND!!!!!!!"

"Moony….?"

"Yes, Tyna."

"I have a headache."


End file.
